First Impression
by Arabeluna
Summary: Gaara merasa hampa. Ia lapar dan belum makan samasekali dari pagi. Saat akan mengisi perutnya di McDonalds, dia malah bertemu dengan Hinata—cewek aneh yang mengiranya orang lain. "Kamu.. bukan Naruto, ya?" GaaHina/AU/fluff.


**First Impression **

**Warning: **AU, Typo(s), OOC, non-canon, teenage school romance. Remake dari iklan McDonalds lol.

* * *

Gaara merasa hampa. Ia lapar sekali. Ia belum makan dari pagi. Kejadian yang dialaminya memang biasa, tapi ia merasa lebih sial dari biasanya.

Tangannya masih memegang _iPhone_-nya, menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya pesan singkat darinya tidak dibalas oleh Temari. Harusnya, Temari sudah menjemputnya sekarang, setelah latihan ekstrakurikuler basketnya yang melelahkan. Seandainya ia sedang tidak malas untuk mengambil _Maserati _hitam kesayangannya di bengkel, ia tidak perlu susah-susah menunggu kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan.

_Drrrt_

Gaara tersenyum sumringah, pesan singkat dari Temari. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya dibalas juga!

_**From: Kakak Tak Diakui**_

_**; **__Maaf, kakak ada urusan. Kamu naik kendaraan umum dulu, ya?_

Hidung Gaara kembang-kempis. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "Cewek pirang sialan." umpatnya marah. Dengan jengkel, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju halte. Yah, kalau tahu begini, dari tadi ia sudah naik bus ke bengkel untuk mengambil _Maserati _hitamnya.

Sesampainya di bengkel, Gaara merasa lega. Sedan hitam kesayangannya itu sudah _sembuh _dari penyakit fisik yang dideritanya—bemper yang penyok karena menabrak pohon besar di dekat sekolahnya.

Setelah puas dengan bisa kembali mengendarai mobilnya yang sudah pulih, rasa laparnya masih mengganggu. Perutnya masih meraung-raung, menunjukkan betapa kosongnya ia.

Setelah memasuki _Maserati _hitamnya, Gaara memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Di dalam mobil yang berkaca gelap, Gaara tidak perlu ragu untuk mengganti kostum basket _sleeveless _bertulisan _Chicago Bulls_-nya dengan kaos hitam tipis berlengan pendek yang mencetak otot lengan dan perutnya dengan jelas. Ia juga mengganti celananya dengan celana _jeans _berwarna gelap. Tangannya meraih parfum kesayangannya, menyemprotkan sedikit pada bagian baju dan lehernya. Gaara tidak berniat mengganti sepatunya, sepatu basketnya memang terlihat bagus kalau buat jalan-jalan.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran _McDonalds_ yang tidak terlalu ramai, Gaara memasuki _McDonalds_ dan memesan _spicy chicken bites, burger deluxe _dan _coca cola._ Sambil menghabiskan _burger deluxe_-nya, Gaara memainkan beberapa _game _favoritnya, _Let's Get Rich _dan _Clash of Clans. _Selama duduk, Gaara menjadi magnet perhatian para kaum hawa yang menatapnya—terpesona akan aura liarnya yang menggoda.

* * *

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan gembira. Ya Tuhan, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, sahabat _mainstream_-nya saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu. Naruto, cowok konyol berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru safir yang diam-diam ia kagumi sampai sekarang.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_; Kita ketemuan di McDonalds dekat butik milik ibunya Sakura, ya! _

Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Hinata buru-buru mengetik balasan pesan singkat dari Naruto dengan sumringah.

_; Iya, bentar lagi aku otw._

_**Naruto-kun**_

_; Sip, aku juga mau siap-siap._

Setelah membalas pesan singkat cowok pujaannya, Hinata langsung membuka lemari besarnya dengan senyum senang. Ia memilih kaus hitam dengan dua garis di lengannya yang pendek dan _hotpants _berbahan _jeans_ setengah paha. Wajahnya dibubuhkan bedak tipis, bibirnya berlapis _baby lips _berwarna _baby pink._ Setelah membuat rambut lurusnya menjadi gelombang indah dan mengikat rambutnya dengan model ke samping, ia memakai sepatu _nike airmax flyknit _hitam-ungu-biru yang baru dibelikan Ino dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan riang, ia meraih tas selempang kecil _Hermes_ birunya yang berisi dompet, parfum dan _notes _kecil kesayangannya.

Hinata memakirkan _Ford _merahnya di samping beberapa sepeda motor. Dengan riang, ia buru-buru memasuki _McDonalds _yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Hinata mencari-cari rambut kuning pirang jabrik yang mencolok di antara pengunjung lain. Nyata-nyatanya, ia malah menemukan cowok ganteng dengan surai merah marun jabrik yang alih-alih konyol, cowok itu jelas-jelas memiliki aura dingin yang liar dan menggoda. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang dia kenal.

Ia kembali berpikir. Mungkin saja kan, Naruto banyak berubah? Mengingat ini sudah beberapa tahun lamanya, mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau Naruto berubah. _Ya, mungkin dia memang berubah!_

"Naruto-_kun!"_

Dengan riang, Hinata berlari menuju cowok tersebut dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Ia duduk tepat di depan pemuda tersebut, meletakkan tas kecilnya. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku pesan dulu, ya! Kamu sudah pesan?"

Cowok berambut merah itu mengangguk dengan bingung. Tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk memanggil gadis tersebut, namun Hinata sudah berada di kasir _McDonalds. _

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Siapa sih, cewek aneh yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi? Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, menurutnya cewek itu manis juga. Ia tidak terlalu menyesal sudah diberi pelukan hangat oleh cewek itu.

Hinata datang, meletakkan nampan yang berisi satu gelas _McFlurry, burger deluxe, _dan satu tempat besar kentang goreng di atas mejanya dengan Gaara. Ia kembali duduk, tangannya meraih _McBites _Gaara dengan antusias.

"Kamu pesan _bites! _Wah, bagi, ya!"

"Kamu berubah banget, loh! Aku sampai pangling!"

"Kamu warnain rambut kamu, ya! Ih, bagus, ya! Kamu pake pewarna apa?"

"Kamu pake soflens hijau, ya? Wah, keren! Beli di mana?"

"Kamu udah gak konyol lagi, ya! Sekarang, kamu keren, loh! Hihi."

Gaara hanya menatap cewek di hadapannya dengan bingung. Cewek ini ngomong apa, sih? Jelas-jelas, Gaara tidak merasa banyak berubah. Rambutnya merah dari lahir, kulitnya masih putih, matanya memang hijau, ia hanya mencukur alisnya dan membuat tato di dahi kirinya.

_Ting!_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_; Maaf, ya, Hinata. Sepertinya, aku bakalan telat deh, hehehe._

Gaara masih memperhatikan cewek tersebut. Cewek aneh –tapi manis- itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan ragu dan gelisah. Takut-takut, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu.. bukan Naruto, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Gaara tertawa geli dan mengambil _bites_-nya yang hanya tersisa satu. "Bukan," ia melahap _bites_-nya, masih tersenyum geli. "aku Gaara. Salam kenal, ya."

Hinata melongo. Ya Tuhan, ia salah orang! Mana dia sudah menghabiskan _bites _cowok itu, lagi!

Dengan malu, ia menggaruk leher belakangnya dan meringis. Hinata meraih dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkan uangnya ke Gaara.

"Duh, maaf, ya! Aku gak tau, aku kira kamu Naruto. Habis.. rambut kalian sama-sama jabrik, sih. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Hinata." ujarnya malu. Gaara tertawa pelan. Ia mendorong uang pemberian Hinata dan menggeleng.

"Gak apa-apa, tapi aku boleh minta kentang kamu, kan?"

Mendengarnya, keduanya tertawa geli.

**END.**

A/n: Duh, apaan sih, ini? Hahaha. Jujur, pas aku liat iklan itu, aku langsung kepikir kalo itu tuh Gaara sama Hinata. Ngebayangin Hinata tiba-tiba sok sksd itu lucu banget sumpah, hihi. Emang, kapan kagi sih, bisa nistain Hinata?

Oh iya, reviewnya ditunggu, ya! Ohayou~


End file.
